


It's Still Not a Turn On

by arrafrost



Series: Wade Wilson: Seduction Fails [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Deadpool Thought Boxes, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Peter is right on the edge and Wade simply needs to give him what he wants but the merc's mouth gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Still Not a Turn On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someassemblingrequired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someassemblingrequired/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](http://ofhouseadama.tumblr.com/post/45143768091/petition-to-end-the-use-of-the-phrase-this-is-for) on tumblr
> 
> This was written back in March on tumblr to torment [Beth](http://someassemblingrequired.tumblr.com)

“Unf… fuck Wade, please.” Peter moaned, arching his back up into Wade’s blunt nails raking down his chest. His skin was on fire and he just wanted Wade to stop teasing him and fuck him already.

Wade grinned, finally getting up from the bed to fetch the lube and a condom from Peter’s desk. After placing them on the bed, next to the writhing teenager, Wade wiggled his hips as he unbuttoned his jeans. “This is for you. This is only for you, Peter.” He smirked, tugging his hard cock from his Captain America boxers.

<Are you fucking kidding me?>

Wade glanced up to see what his voices were going on about this time, they always interrupted him at the peak of sexy times with Peter.

[Jesus Christ it’s like you never want us to get laid.]

“What?” Wade squinted at the newly formed white box that accompanied the yellow thought box.

<Look at Peter.>

Sure enough, Peter was frowning at Wade with disbelief.

“Seriously, what?”

Peter shook his head as he got up from the bed, throwing his shirt back on before searching for his boxers.

<This is like the [penis euphemism incident](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/post/42986006667/its-a-turn-on-nsfw-spideypool-drabble) all over again.>

Wade frowned, sitting on the bed with slumped shoulders as his voices berated him.

[Seriously, the one thing this post told you not to do. Now it’ll be a month before Peter drops his pants again.]

<Dumbass.>


End file.
